


Always Have, Always Will: Serena and Blair

by sachston_bleighton



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, blerena, waldsen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachston_bleighton/pseuds/sachston_bleighton
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring THE Gossip Girl OTP, Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf.





	1. Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to A of @parisinthe1920s, @bellarkeobsessed, and @confessions.gossipgirl on Instagram; @wheremacookie on Twitter; and to all remaining Blerena shippers. This is for you.

 

"Let's face it. Serena doesn't give a fuck about me anymore."

Blair tightly shut her eyes as she kept on rejecting that long-established fact. She's in a bar, all alone, downing her nth shot in the middle of the night. If it weren't for that tragic story Blair told the bartender in the beginning of that evening he probably won't tell her "It's on me tonight. Drink as much as you like."

 

Yes, Blair's heartbroken.

How many times have her friends told her to move on like what she always does in every relationship that has come to a close? Dress up, go to a bar, flirt with guys, Blair Waldorf style. But this is different. Instead of doing the usual, after that break up with Serena, she chose to wear hoodies and denim pants and lurk in strange places every night.

It definitely wasn't her.

She's supposed to move on, for the love of God. It's been half a year already. But no. She chose to dwell on the remains of what happened between them. It's all her fucking fault anyway.

And the background music's making her worse than ever. As Brian Littrell crooned his part in that awful song, Blair can't help but feel the same way.

_"Sometimes I wish I could turn back time_  
_Impossible as it may seem_  
_But I wish I could, so bad, baby_  
_Quit playing games with my heart...."_

It was '90s night, the bartender told her.

 

Blair can't exactly figure out if Serena's really playing games with her heart, or she let that one hell of a blonde bombshell play with it, or it's all in her head. But she's sure Serena's the reason why she's a mess for the past six months.

That's what she's good at. Putting the blame on people. Damn it. It's very frustrating for her, to say the least.

At that point Blair wondered why Serena even loved her in the first place. And she let her go by ruining everything. It's always her fucking fault. Every single time.

Looking out the window she can see droplets of water running down the tinted glass. She remembered how Serena admired the rain every time it falls down. "It's pretty, don't you think?", she would ask Blair. And everything came back like a huge wave engulfing the entirety of Blair's madness over Serena.

That prompted Blair to put an end to this once and for all. After emptying her pockets to pay for everything she bid the bartender goodbye. Now it's only her, her phone (which is fortunately waterproof), her fleeting sanity and her broken heart for the rest of the evening. Even though her knees wobbled as she stood up, she mustered all her strength to get out of that bar and venture out into the darkness as it rained hard. Like the skies are showing their sympathy for Blair that night.

~~She didn't just tweet, "Steps." before leaving. She really didn't.~~

 

\--

 

Blair kept on walking aimlessly throughout the entire time. With her clenched fists on her pockets she let the tears flow down her cheeks freely.

She's still hoping for Serena to come back to her. And she hates it.

She's still hoping.

Even if she already saw on Serena's profile pictures of her current boyfriend. The two of them spending their sweet time together. What was the fucker's name, Dan? God, he's ugly. Well, he actually is a bit good-looking. He's ugly because Blair hated him, but in Serena's eyes he's the most beautiful man in the universe.

Images of him and Serena filled Blair's mind, and it made her mad as hell. She was bawling her eyes out. She can no longer see anything because the rain poured harder than ever. But she didn't care. What she did next was run as fast as she could, hoping she'd crash into a post or a wall and knock her out.

Eventually Blair got exhausted. Originally she was supposed to go straight to the Met steps (because, honestly, she hoped Serena would read her tweet and go there immediately; that's how desperate she is). But she decided not to. She thought that in her detour she would end up being in a place far from the steps. But her feet, as if they're on autopilot, still brought her there.

 

The Met steps. Witness to their four-year relationship. From its beginning until its end.

 

"FUCK!!!!", she cursed. She helplessly sank on the concrete steps, laid on her back, and cried once more.

Blair closed her eyes, hoping she won't wake up ever again.

As much as she would want to keep them closed forever, her eyes opened after a long time. The rain has stopped, and hell, she was freezing. She almost couldn't move her body. She could barely wiggle her fingers and toes.

What's worse is, at that moment, Blair thought she got completely paralyzed upon seeing none other than Serena van der Woodsen looking down at her.

 

And Serena was crying.


	2. The Story of Us

It was Sunday. Blair never replied to her message.

Serena thought she'd reply when she liked a photo Blair uploaded. But still, she didn't.

The golden-haired girl wondered. Is she calling it quits?

She waited for a few days.

The set-up has been always like this: it takes her a day, a week or even longer, to reply every time Blair texts or sends her a message. "Good morning!" "How are you?" "Have you eaten?" "Let's have dinner tonight." "Can we meet?" "I miss you." Usually Blair would immediately reply each and every time she responds to their conversation. "Is that so? Hope you'll make it next time." "Oh okay, you take care!" "It's fine, I'll wait." "Just hit me up, I'm always here."

Surprisingly, this time, she didn't. And Serena felt a bit guilty about that.

With Blair not sending anything, Serena stopped thinking about it for a while. She focused her entire energy into preparing for the grand coronation of a beauty pageant she casually signed up for, happening three weeks from now. Eventually she completely forgot that Blair never replied to that message of hers on Twitter.

Until one time. It was a Sunday. Graduation day of one of the most prestigious universities in the country (which happens to be the same school she and Blair are in). She had to attend the said event since a lot of her friends were already graduating, and coincidentally, she had no scheduled pageant-related occasion or appointment that day.

The array of sunflowers in the main university avenue shined brightly as sunlight reflected on each and every petal. It was a tradition of the university to plant them just before the graduation season. Of course the fresh grads, along with their friends and loved ones took pictures of and with the sunflowers.

Serena laughed as her friends tirelessly posed and jumped just to get the shot that they wanted. Three years, she thought. At that moment she didn't care about the pageant, she saw herself wearing that graduation attire and doing the same thing as her friends were doing. Three more years. What an achievement that would be.

A smile formed on her lips as she kept on thinking about that glorious day. But her thoughts were interrupted by someone who called her from a distance. She looked around to see who it was. Her eyebrows furrowed since no one came near her or called her once more. She decided to look around again, and from afar she saw Blair.

She excused herself from the crowd and took a minute to get a closer look. She made sure Blair won't see her by blending in another crowd nearer to the brunette.

Blair was happy. She kept on hugging a lot of people. She was laughing and Serena could almost hear that laugh of hers.

She stood there, wondering if it would be a good decision to talk to her, do a little bit of catching up and eventually ask her why she didn't reply.

Then she realized. She might not be right, but she has this feeling.

That Blair grew tired of being the one who's always initiating contact. That Blair had enough of waiting for and chasing after people, including herself. That Blair's finally done with putting up with her crap and she's moving on.

Yep, she's calling it quits.

Serena left and went back to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been on angst mode lately. Stressed because of uni. College is indeed tiring.


	3. Eyes, Nose, Lips

"Yep. Just tell them I'll come over. I just got stuck here in the main library because of the rain. Yeah. Bye."

Blair hurriedly put her phone in her bag and packed up her things as she heard the librarian ring the bell in succession, signaling the library's closing time.  
She whispered an apology to the old man upon rushing out the door and past the guard. But she immediately came to a halt, seeing the rain poured harder than ever.

"Damn it," she muttered. Although the people waiting for her were in no hurry, she hated being late. Glancing at her wristwatch she was determined to leave the place in 30 minutes, whether the rain stops or not.

She then positioned herself comfortably beside the library entrance. Usually she'd sit on the floor and read or listen to music while waiting, but she was so anxious to leave that she decided to stand her way throughout the 30 minutes she allotted herself to wait.

Blair, at that moment, felt like it was the longest 30 minutes of her whole life. Fidgeting, she thought on whether she'd stay and wait or leave the place. As time passed by, her desire to abandon the place grew despite the fact that it was still raining hard.

"Oh, fuck it, I'm going," she muttered.

Just as she was about to open her umbrella, she saw a young woman few feet away from her. Her golden hair was something Blair had already seen before.  
She squinted to confirm if that person really did stick her arm out to feel the rain. Then, out of nowhere, the young lady turned her head to Blair and asked her.

"The rain is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is," Blair replied. After a pause it was her turn to ask. "Have we met?"

"We're in the same class. Armstrong, Wednesday-Friday, 1-2:30pm" was the blonde's answer.

"Oh! Okay. Sorry, what's your name again?"  
"Serena. Serena van der Woodsen. You're Blair Waldorf, right? You're his favorite student!" Serena jokingly said. Blair only laughed in response. The blonde returned to staring at the pouring rain.

Serena. Blair's classmate in an art studies class. She's seated on the back of the room, and Blair's on the front row near the aisle. That's why when Serena arrives late for class she always passes by Blair.

Serena's a mere acquaintance to her, but in that moment Blair felt she'd known her all her life.

Blair watched Serena's every move closely, as if she was entranced by the blonde's behavior.

Those eyes that sparkled at the sight of rain falling on her palm.  
That nose that inhaled the scent of raindrops dripping down on her arm, curious of what they would smell like.  
Those lips that formed an embarrassed but genuine smile upon realizing that it was just like any other form of water, with no particular scent at all.

 

She got more emotional as that memory flashed back in her mind. Because who would've thought that a year and two months later, in the comfort of her own bedroom, Blair would be face to face with those same eyes, nose and lips?

Those eyes that looked at her as if she sees no one but her.  
That nose that inhaled every inch of her being.  
Those lips that whispered three words that made Blair decide she belongs to Serena, and nobody else.

They've been staring at each other for the longest time when they heard the rain suddenly pour down. Droplets of water hit Blair's closed glass window.

Serena, for a moment, looked at the window, turned back to Blair and asked, "The rain is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is. And you are, too."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an ongoing piece of work. This might go on as long as I live, I guess. I'll update this as often as possible. (Update meaning adding more short stories. Originally I planned this to be a collection of random, unrelated stories, but who knows, I might change my mind and continue writing on some shorts I started.) 
> 
> Requests and prompts are absolutely welcome!


End file.
